When You Remember
by abuizhere
Summary: Nick Greene and Alex Russo were in love. that is until nick got into a terrible accident and cant remember a thing. sry i suck at summaries. first story on fan fic, rated M just in case.


**AN: i do NOT own camp rock. wizards of waverly place or anything in this story. **

**except maybe things i make up.**

**hope u enjoy this. first story on fan fic. tell me what you think.**

"Who are you?" I'll never forget those three words the love of my life said to me. It was my fault he got into that car accident. And now…he doesn't even remember who I am. He remembered me when he was in the coma. With all the hand squeezes to answer me, and I would swear he would smile. But now…I don't know what is going to happen. He doesn't remember who I am. I'm depressed. I've been taking depression meds ever since he went into that coma. And now…I'm not supposed to, but I'm taking a higher dose. I'm more depressed now than I ever was. Wouldn't you be?

I was sitting on my bed staring at the picture of me and nick. I'm not ashamed to say I was balling my eyes out. I hadn't come out of my room for weeks. My mom would leave food out in front of the door, but that was the only contact I made with anyone. I heard a knock at my door and I faced it. "Who's there?" I asked as I wiped my tears. I got no response for a couple of minutes until finally I heard something.

"Its Mitchie," a soft voice whispered from the other side of the door. Mitchie was my best friend since pre-k. She was always there for me. Especially when nick was in that coma, But I haven't talked to her since he woke up and that was two weeks ago.

"Oh. Um… Come in." I hesitantly said. To be honest with you, I really didn't want to let her in. don't get me wrong, I love Mitchie, But I'm just not really in the mood to talk to anybody at this moment. Not even nick. Ok; Maybe nick, But only if he remembers me, which is not going to happen.

"Lexi...," Mitchie started. Then she let out a sigh. "I miss you. Miles misses you. Joe misses you. Everybody misses you. Just please-"

"Nick doesn't miss me," I interrupted her with, because I was sure of that. Nick didn't miss me. He didn't even remember me. He might never again.

"Lex…he will. You just have to remind him how much he should. He'll never remember if you don't help him!" I hate to say it but that made some sense. I mean if I don't try to remind him who I am…he might never remember. Nothing good comes if you don't try. My dad always told me that.

"Okay Mitch," I said. Then I sighed. "I guess I could try."

"Great!" she exclaimed happily. "Let's go! The others will be happy to see you again!!" with that she yanked me out of my room and downstairs. I saw the shocked look on my mom's face as I was pulled past her and out the door.

"I can walk you know," I told her as I pulled my arm away. She gave me a look, and laughed slightly. I followed her to the bowling alley. God I missed that place. This was where….me and nick…met. Then, the memory played in my head for the millionth time these past few weeks.

_I grabbed my ball and got ready to throw it at the pins when…_

"_Alex!!" Mitchie screamed right as the ball was about to exit my grasp. I lost all my control and the ball flew into the next lane. Mitchie and I burst out laughing as we saw it knock down all the pins before the other persons ball could. I continued to laugh but Mitchie stopped and stared. I know that look. She was smitten. Wait! Who says that anymore? Anyways, I quickly stopped my giggle fit as I saw what she was staring at. Two boys, two hot boys, and they were walking toward us. I hit Mitchie's arm and broke her out of her trance as the boys finally walked up. _

_One of the boys had straight raven black hair that looked like he spent a lot of time on. The other, which stole my attention, had curly black hair that just made u want to twirl it with your finger. _

"_ Nick," the curly haired boy said as he stuck out his hand. I shook it as our eyes connected. I swear it felt like forever. _

"_Alex," I replied, still shaking his hand. _

That was the moment when I knew I loved Nicholas Greene. His brown eyes, muscular body and to top it off he was the sweetest guy ever. We spent the whole rest of the day talking and laughing. I shared things with him I've only ever shared with demi. I just trusted him with my life. And he trusted me with his.

I finally realized that we hadn't entered the actual building yet. Mitchie was being a good friend and waiting for me to pull myself together. She knew what this place was.

After all this was where she also met the love of her life. Joe Greene was Nick's brother, and had been completely infatuated with Mitchie since that day, just like she had been. But it took them a lot longer to get together then it did for me and nick. They didn't want to ruin their "friendship." Yeah right… a friendship? They flirted constantly, the spent hours just staring at each other. They always had something more than friendship.

**there we go.**

**that was episode 1 of When you remeber.**

**hope you liked it.**

**peace**

**xoxo**

**Abby**


End file.
